Utilizador:MarceloRenard2/Artigos
thumb|200px|MarceloRenard2 acompanhando a sua posição no Editrank e nas mudanças recentes. Artigos criados por este raposo thumb|right|200px|MarceloRenard2 admirando suas criações. # Ilha de Lesbos, estava uma bosta como esboço. # Lista de Pseudo-cantoras # Uropa, este abre a grande série de países do Mundo do Contra # Vandalização grega # Frontversal Irlandesa # Wikipe-tan # Reversalpédia # Cachorra do funk # Morse: A página principal da Desciclopédia em Código Morse. # Flapédia # Sonic X, este projeto apareceu de repente a minha mente e vou precisar da ajuda de vocês do DesProjeto Anime. # Cardeal Richelieu, traduzido da Frikipédia (mas a imagem dos espelhos foi um achado no Google) # Sarah Palin, traduzido da Uncyclopedia, com uma pequena ajudinha da ferramenta de idiomas do Google # Smirnoff Ice de Pobre # D'Artacan y los Tres Mosqueperros # Sabrina Sabrok, devido ao bug foi reeditado por # War in Rio # Puta que Pariu (Minas Gerais) # Futebol do Vaticano # Caniella Dicarelli, a versão do mundo do contra da Cicaralho. # Saturday Night, a primeira contribuição ao Projeto Hit. # Crossdresser, em homenagem ao Nova fase thumb|200px|Todo cuidado é pouco pois a minha puta estará vigiando os meus artigos e vai caguetar entre um [[boquete e outro.]] # Síndrome desgalipédica aguda grave # Alberto Núñez Feijóo # Reino da Araucania e Patagônia, primeiro artigo traduzido simultaneamente para 3 desciclopédias: Desciclopédia, Desgalipédia e Çciclopédia # Esse artigo não existe, é sério! # Uncyclopedia.mirror # TV NBR # Espectrofilia # Matolândia # Vasco da Gama (bairro), a casa do Vicente # Squirrel and Hedgehog, desenho furry preferido do ditador da Coreia do Norte. # Copa EuroAmericana # Alenminho # Língua romanche # Swiftie # Usuário bloqueado, nova brincadeira com a # SNES PlayStation # 3015 # Fred Cone, jogador de futebol americano que tem uma função distinta ao cone famoso da seleção brasileira... modelo de figurinhas da Panini. # Wikipedicaolismo # WikiCuringa # Arianny Celeste # Dia da Banana # Fiscal do Sarney # Golizafobia # Subway Surfers # Cite City # Argumentum ad Jimbonem # Yanet García‎ # Dia do Pi # Dia da Toalha # Dia do Orgulho Lusista e Reintegrata # Batalha de Yavin # Baiano e os Novos Caetanos # Quadro Europeu Comum de Referência para Línguas‎ # O Bierzo # Encyclopædia Britannica (edição de 1911) # Campeonato Campista de Futebol # Campeonato Niteroiense de Futebol # Mirtesnet # Departamento de Diversão da Wikipédia # Cláudia Cruz # Referendo sobre a permanência do Reino Unido na União Europeia em 2016 (tradução da versão da Inciclopedia com imagens da Desgalipedia # Mandrake (brincadeira) # Delecionismo # Grande Enciclopédia Galega Silverio Cañada # Linha 2 do Metrô do Rio de Janeiro # Partido Escravismo e Liberdade # Hot Wheels City Police Department # Sport Club Mangueira # United Parcel Service # Baba Vanga # Raposa-vermelha # Raposa-do-campo # Stolz Der Nation # Densidade populacional # BR-404 # Tomazinho Futebol Clube # Mr. 11 # Cloudflare # Aqua Teen: O Esquadrão Força Total # Piada do cão Mistetas (tradução da versão desgalega: Chiste do can Mistetas) # Televisión de Galicia # Angela Beesley # Çciclopédia # Filme pornográfico do presidente Michel Temer no XVideos, após beber tequila e ver um monte de artigos apelativos nas Mudanças Recentes. # Video Killed the Radio Star‎ # Finório Mac Scroque Artigos eliminados ou redirecionados :Protestos antigovernamentais no Brasil em 2015 artigo redirecionado com texto fundido a Protestos no Brasil em 2015 Em outros desprojetos ;Desnotícias * Desnotícias:Tiazinha solteirona surpreende Blanka, minha primeira desnotícia. * Desnotícias:Stripper americana entra para o Guinness com os maiores peitos infláveis do mundo * Desnotícias:Putonna beija uma de suas dançarinas na Argentina * Desnotícias:Madonna pode participar da nova putaria de Britney Spears * Desnotícias:Britney lidera o ranking americano de emisses * Desnotícias:Bruiza Lunet e Dicarelli montam programa de culinária * Desnotícias:Suíça declara guerra à Israel * Desnotícias:Gato recebia mesada do bolsa-família * Desnotícias:Estrela da Morte ataca San Francisco durante parada gay traduzido * Desnotícias:Dilma Rousseff quer que "todas as Copas do Mundo" sejam investigadas‎ traduzido da Çci * Desnotícias:Fotos do presidente da Rússia, de 100 anos atrás comprovam que Vladimir Putin é imortal * Desnotícias:Angélica descobre parentesco com Galvão Bueno no programa Estrelas: "Meu Deus, ele é meu primo!" * Desnotícias:Site chinês oferece dinheiro emprestado e exige nudes como garantia de pagamento * Desnotícias:Pastor Valdemiro Santiago leva facada no pescoço em pleno culto por retardado mental * Desnotícias:Sai a lista de livros proibidos pelo MBL e Machado de Assis é o destaque na grande queima de livros * Desnotícias:Modelatriz provoca apagão nos servidores da Desciclopédia ;Descionário * Descionário:Vampira * Descionário:Flopar * Descionário:Facebookiano ;Deslistas * Deslistas:Artigos que a Wikipédia deveria ter * Deslistas:Suicidas * Deslistas:Filmes na Desciclopédia * Deslistas:Instituições de ensino superior do Brasil * Deslistas:Ganhadores da Bola de Ouro da Revista Placar ;Deslivros * Deslivros:Poema ao Trabalhador, este em homenagem à minha colega pelega no trabalho. ;Desentrevistas * Desentrevistas:SeteZoom Predefinições # lésbica # Predefinição:Info língua/DialetoFra # belga # pirata # Cities of USA # ruivas # croata # Super Mário # elgooG # Áustria # Bélgica # Patrimônio Mundial na França # Raposa demoniaca Isso é o que vai acontecer com aqueles emos que insistem em vandalizar a desciclopédia ou me chamar de furry # MWHAHAHAHAHA!!! # Balas Soft # Novo Romeno. Para evitar que um super-heroi vindo do espaço se metesse em encrenca. # Usuário Polones idem acima. # Sapatada sonica iraquiana # Primeira Guerra Mundial # Imagem dupla # WikiFauna # Hoje # Predefinição:CHLb‎ # Predefinição:URYb‎ Userboxes right|thumb|Número de artigos vandalizados pelo raposinho da [[Desciclopédia.]] thumb|right|Isso é o que vai acontecer se este raboso raposo continuar vandalizando. #Usuário Flamengo, ou vocês pensavam que ele torcia pro Cruzeiro Esporte Clube #Usuário Preppie #Usuário do Mundo do Contra #Usuário Reversão Holandesa #Usuárioa Sapatão #Usuárias que dão selinho em uma amiguinha #Usuário que gosta de wannabes #Tradução de artigos della Nonciclopedia #Usuário Fluminense #Usuário da Universal #Predefinição:UB/noGluten #Emotion #Usuário da Desciclopédia #Babel dinamarquesa (em homenagem póstuma ao Frode Fenis). #Babel miguxa #Miguxês Especial (mais uma homenagem a minha miguxinha que fala fluentemente esse dialeto). #Predefinição:UB/Sel.Brasileira'06 Em homenagem a Derrota da Seleção Brasileira em 2006 #Predefinição:UB/Raposa demoníaca Plágio da Predef. (Wikipedia:Userbox/Raposa) #Predefinição:UB/Piranha pra homenagear a Cicaralho #Predefinição:UB/Urubus de duas cabeças #Predefinição:UB/Acreecziste #Predefinição:UB/Coelhinha #Babel norueguesa em homenagem ao Vini07 Categorias * Categoria:Loiras Burras * Categoria:Artigos Traduzidos da Désencyclopédie * Categoria:Humor Carioca, por favor não confundam com Humor Privado * Categoria:Seleções de Futebol * Categoria:Personagens de Desenho Animado * Categoria:Metodologias de Debates * Categoria:Artigos Bolivarianos * Categoria:Reis de Espanha * Categoria:Super Mario (Que Mário?) * Categoria:Times de futebol da Espanha * Categoria:Professores * Categoria:Raposas, não posso esquecer da família. * Categoria:Usuário:MarceloRenard2, conheçam o meu mundo particular Meus trabalhos na Desciclopédia com a minha sockpuppet Rhubella Marie thumb|right|200px|Rhubella descansando após mais um dia de editwars na DP. * Predefinição:UB/Patty * Predefinição:Tabajara de Ouro * Predefinição:UB/Pérola * Predefinição:UB/Salgadinhos * Predefinição:UB/69 * Predefinição:Whigfield * Desnotícias:Preso ratinho terrorista suspeito em incêndio que provocou o maior bug da Desciclopédia * Uma entrevista da ratinha sock ao estilo do Rothmanns